Bigg Boss 14
Bigg Boss 13 is the thirteenth season of the realiy show Bigg Boss. Hosted by Salman Khan, it premiered on 29 September 2019. Housemates Original Entrants The participants in the order of appearance and entrance in the house are: * Drashti Dhami – Television Actress. She is known for her portraying the role of Geet in Star One's Geet Hui Sabse Parayi opposite Gurmeet Choudhary. She later played many iconic lead roles in shows like Madhubala – Ek Ishq Ek Junoon, Ek Tha Raja Ek Thi Rani, Pardes Mein Hai Mera Dil, Parvathi Ki Pyari Kahaani & Silsila Badale Rishton Ka. In 2013, she participated and emerged as the winner of Colors TV's dance reality show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 6. * Divyanka Tripathi – Television Actress married to fellow contestant Vivek. She is well known for her role of Ishita in Star Plus popular show Yeh Hai Mohabbatein opposite Karan Patel. She made her acting debut with Zee TV's Banno Main Teri Dulhan as Vidya. She participated and emerged as the winner of dance reality show Nach Baliye 9 along with Vivek in 2017. * Vivek Dahiya – Television Actor & Model married to fellow contestant Divyanka. He is known for his debut role of Ranveer in Star Plus Ek Veer Ki Ardaas...Veera in 2014. After appearing in shows like Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu & Yeh Hai Mohabbatein, he portrayed many leading roles in shows like Kavach...Kaali Shaktiyon Se, Lovely Ki Pyaar & Qayamat Ki Raat opposite Sara Khan, Hina Khan, Preetika Rao & Karishma Tanna. * Salman Yusuff Khan – Choreographer. * Karishma Sharma – Television Actress. * Riya Sen – Film Actress. * Himansh Kohli – Film Actor & Model. He is known for acting in many television shows like Humse Hai Liife & Apna Pyaar Kya Hai. In 2014, he made his Bollywood debut with Yaariyan opposite Rakul Preet Singh. He was in a relationship with singer Neha Kakkar. * Pulkit Samrat – Television, Film Actor & Model. He made his acting debut with Ekta Kapoor's television daily soap Kyunki Saas Bhi Kabhi Bahu Thi opposite Mouni Roy. He later made his Bollywood debut with Bittoo Boss in 2013. He later appeared in many hit films like Fukrey, Sanam Re & Pagalpanti. * Anushka Singh – Model. She is known for appeared in Femina Miss India 2016. She made her Bollywood debut in Karan Johar's Mahiya 2. * Arjun Bijlani – Television Actor. He is known for his roles in Naagin & Ishq Mein Marjaawan. * Mamta Sharma – Singer. She is well known for singing the hit item song 'Munni Badnaam Hui' from the film Dabangg in 2010. She later gave many hits like 'Fevicol Se' & 'Tooh'. * Mohit Randhawa – Reality TV Star. He participated in MTV Splitsvilla. * Shruti Bapna – Actress. She is known for her role of Vandita in Yeh Hai Mohabbatein. She also appeared in shows Sasural Genda Phool & ''Chhanchhan. * Nathalia Kaur – Actress & Model from Brazil. She is known for appearing in the item song 'Dan Dan Cheeni' for the 2012 film Department. She later acted in films like Commando-A One Man Army & Rocky Handsome. * Anita Hassanandani – Actress. She is known for appearing in shows like Kkavyanjali as Anjali, Yeh Hai Mohabbatein as Shagun & Naagin 3 as Vishaka. She is married to Rohit Reddy. *Tejasswi Prakash – Television Actress. She is best known for her role of Ragini in Colors TV's Swaragini - Jodein Rishton Ke Sur. She later appeared in shows like Pehredaar Piya Ki, Rishta Likhenge Hum Naya, Karn Sangini & Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka. She also participated in Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi 10. Wild Card Entrants * Asha Negi – Television Actress. She is well known for her role in Zee TV's Pavitra Rishta. In 2013, she participated and became the winner of Nach Baliye 6 along with Rithvik Dhanjani. * Rashmi Jha – Film Actress. She appeared in the film Indu Sarkar (2017). In 2019, she participated in MTV Ace Of Space 2. * Farhad Shahnawaz – Model, Dacer & Actor. He is a well known model and actor. He acted in Colors Sanskaar - Dharohar Apnon Ki as Rammy. * Satyajeet Dubey – Television & Film Actor. He acted in Zee TV's Jhansi Ki Rani. He later made his acting debut in Bollywood with film Always Kabhi Kabhi. *Priyadarshini Chatterjee – Model. She participated in Femina Miss India 2016 which also featured ex contestant Lopamudra Raut. *Rehaan Khuranna – Actor & Model. He acted in many shows like Kisne Pyaar Hogya, Vivaah 2, Teri Meri Prem Kahaani, Sapnon Hai Pyaar Ki Kahaani...Ek Baar Phir & Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu *Yash Rajput – Model. He participated in Ace Of Space 2. *Kryslte D'Souza – Television Actress. She is well known for her role of Jeevika in Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai. She participated in Dance Ki Takkar 2 in 2014. Nominations table : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction. : indicates that the Housemate was immune prior to nominations. : indicates the contestant has been evicted. : indicates the contestant walked out due to emergency. : indicates the contestant has been ejected. : indicates the house captain. : indicates a guest contestant : indicates group 1 : indicates group 2 Nomination notes Nominations count References External links * Official Website Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons Category:Bigg Boss seasons Category:2019 Indian television seasons Category:Colors (TV channel) series Category:Bigg Boss Category:2018 Indian television seasons